The Best Friends
by icarlyhptwiluvr
Summary: Summary inside. This is my first Glee fic. Lots of mixing in of Finn/Quinn, Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Puck/Rachel, Puck/Santana Review and Favorite!:  If you have feedback, it would be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Friends**

Summary: So, Finn and Quinn are officially dating. Puck and Quinn are best friends and Finn and Rachel are best friends. Puck loves Quinn and Rachel loves Finn. What are Puck and Rachel going to do to mend their broken hearts and stop yearning for someone they can't have? POVS may vary.

General POV:

As soon as they entered William McKinley High school, it seemed as if the entire student body froze to ogle them. After all, they were the most popular kids in school. The enormously tall dark-haired football quarterback briskly walked down the hall with his arm slung around his girlfriend-the stunningly gorgeous blonde cheerleader captain. That sounds like a cliché high school relationship in the popular crowd, right? Well, that's Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray for you. Finn and Quinn had been dating for about four months again and seemed perfectly happy. Everybody thought they were so perfect together, of course, and assumed they would be crowned homecoming king and queen. Well, not everybody was happy. As Finn and Quinn made their way into the choir room for glee practice smiling and laughing joyfully, Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry sat in opposite corners of the room sulking. For once, nobody seemed to notice them. What could possibly be wrong with studly Puck or confident Rachel? Well, it doesn't take much it seems.

Rachel's POV:

What has happened to me? I used to be so full of energy. I have lost my confidence to belt out my notes in glee and I feel like crying all the time. I watch as the other members of glee begin socializing while Mr. Schuester prepares what he wants to work on today. Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt, who came from Dalton to visit, are discussing clothing designers. Mike, Brittany, Artie, and Sam are conversing about dance steps for sectionals and Santana is glaring at Puck while filing her nails. She's probably upset because he's not paying any attention to her. Actually, he hasn't been for the past week. Ever since she and Sam broke up, Santana has been trying to crawl back to Puck. And oddly enough, he is ignoring her. Puck has never been able to pry off Santana. Though now, he is just moping in the corner opposite of me and other than the fuming Santana, we are the only ones not talking. I glance over quickly at Puck; his hazel eyes meet mine and we nod curtly in mutual unsettlement as we see Finn and Quinn enter the choir room hand in hand grinning from ear to ear. The lovely couple greets everyone cheerily and I could tell Puck, like me, wants to be acknowledged by his best friend. Quinn spots him, smiles that irresistible white smile of hers, runs over to him, and sits on his lap.

"Hey, best friend. How are you feeling today?" she asked playfully running a hand over his mohawk. Puck forced a smile.

"I've been fine. Just busy and all. Do you want to catch a movie later? The chick flick you want to see is out with Jake Gyllenhaal I think," Puck suggested.

Wow. That was strange behavior. Puck, the badass stud was willing to see a chick flick with his best friend he oh so obviously had a crush on. I smirked to myself. Puck had it bad. I had a feeling I had it worse though.

As Finn came over to me with his cute awkward smile, I heard Quinn reply to Puck, "Sorry, Finn is taking me Saturday. Maybe we can hang out another time."

Puck had a brief glimmer of hurt on his face and I glimpsed it even though it vanished quickly from his face. "It's alright, Quinn. I understand."

She smiled and hugged him quickly before dancing away to mingle with the others. Trying to be as delighted as possible, I stood up and acted all energetic. "Finn! Oh my gosh, it's finally happening! I'm so glad we're going to see Mamma Mia this weekend!" I all but squealed at the news. At least we were doing something together for once in a long time right?

Finn's smile turned uneasy. "Umm...yeah. Rachel, about that… I can't anymore. Quinn wants me to help her with something for her church that night. I'm really sorry, Rachel."

I bit my lip to try to force back angry betrayed tears. "I'm just pissed off Finn, because we've had these plans for months. We're best friends and you don't cancel on your best friend for that," I spat angrily at him.

"I know, and I'm really sorry Rachel. This is really important to Quinn though, and after all, she is my girlfriend," Finn shrugged sympathetically, and tried to hug me, but I shrugged him off and walked off to sit by Mercedes.

For once, I wasn't happy to be at glee. It killed me practically to see Finn and Quinn all over each other. This was tearing me apart so much, I didn't even want to sing, and that's what I love doing the most, well besides spending time with Finn.

By the time the choir room cleared out, all I wanted to do was be alone. I sat in the auditorium in my favorite place in the front row, and the tears just overcame me, flooding down my face. Before I knew it, I was sobbing uncontrollably and getting louder, my face collapsing in my hands. Finally I was alone and I could let my emotions show with nobody knowing.

Footsteps began echoing down the aisle and when I glanced, I jumped and yelped, startled to see Puck observing me with sorrow in his lovely hazel eyes.

"Rachel," he muttered. "It will be okay. We will get through this," he promised, resting a hand on my shoulder. I reached up, my wide chocolate eyes meeting his, and touched his hand.

I am not alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Puck's surprise

This is posted as in-progress. I'm not sure yet if it will end as Puck/Rachel, but for now in the story it is so far.

Rachel's POV:

I looked up at Noah apprehensively, shocked by his kind approach. What were his motives?

"What are we going to do about this, Noah?" I asked. Noah shrugged, a genuinely sad smile appearing on his face. "The best we can do is comfort each other," he suggested. "Quinn will never love me, and Finn will never love you." I flinched, hurt at those words. "They'll always be together."

"You don't know that, Noah," I snapped. "And I'm not sure what you mean by "comforting" each other." He smiled again. "We can settle with each other. It will make us happy." I got up to leave. "Sorry, Noah, I don't settle for anyone less than the best." I slapped his hand away, and marched towards the exit of the auditorium.

"Please," Noah grabbed my arm, and he seemed desperate. I tried yanking my arm away, but he was too strong and held me firmly. "Look," he began, his hazel eyes pleading. "I know I'm not Finn, and you're no Quinn, but let's face it, we're not going to get over them, if we don't move on. Give me a chance. I can make you happy," Noah begged.

I studied him for a moment and decided, why not? What have I got to lose? There isn't any other boy knocking on my door. I might as well give Noah a chance. I nodded without emotion.

"Alright, Noah. I'll give you a chance. But under one condition only," I warned. "Anything," he vowed his beautiful hazel eyes willing and wide like an excited child's. I smirked. "Plot with me to break Finn and Quinn up. For us," I explained. I almost expected him to back out, but he mischievously grinned back at me. "For us," he agreed, leaning down to chastely place a kiss on my lips. It felt weird at first, but I kissed him back. Noah then took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and began threading his fingers through my hair as he lay me down on the piano onstage. "Noah," I breathed. "What are we doing?" "Be quiet," he shushed me, and I realized his eyes were closed, and he was picturing Quinn behind the mask. Of course. Two could play this game. I nibbled the shell of his ear and began to moan as he sucked my neck. "Oh, Finn," I whispered in his ear as he popped a few buttons on my sweater. Noah grunted and hiked up my short skirt.

"You know," he groaned. "This is an advantage for me." "How?" I asked, after hitching a moan up my throat. "I've never told you this, but I love it when you wear these skirts. Easy access, baby," Noah chuckled. I kicked his shin. Noah grumbled in pain this time and yanked off my sweater hurriedly, almost tearing it in the process.

"What's the rush?" I asked. "Shh," he murmured in my ear, placing soft, tender kisses in trails down my body, and over my lace bra. What happened to Noah? I knew he liked sex a lot, and according to Santana, he was never this gentle. But then I remembered that he never loved Santana. She was his go-to slut. At the moment, he was treating me like Quinn, pretending I was her, because he actually loves her. He wants to act as a passionate lover. I smiled, as I realized this was a side of Noah I hadn't seen before. It was quite nice.

We then continued on blissfully making love, the only sounds made were moaning the names of our loves we can't have. I met Noah with every thrust he made and bucked my hips each time. He loved me unconditionally until we both came and sobbed in each others' arms.


End file.
